


sargent makotos lonely heats club blnd

by shslprisoner



Series: the OFFICIAIlL CHat 4 REALL ultim8s ONLY and also hinata [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anyways, M/M, also! gundham n souda get mentioned, and by that i mean i still havent written gonta but hes mentioned, but there are..... some BEETLES references!!, its more chatfic, there are ZERO beatles references because i dont know her, theres mentions?? of soudam?? bc im Like That but its not central
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslprisoner/pseuds/shslprisoner
Summary: shsl fishfood renamed the chat [pining losers]Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Hoshi-kun! That’s not very polite! >>:-/anime protag: Hoshi Gets Banned The Animationshsl fishfood: youre the one who wanted my advice on love.//we're back for PART 3 of the judes hell chatfic saga, this time with even MORE pining bullshit!!!1!!one!





	sargent makotos lonely heats club blnd

**Author's Note:**

> \- yo!!!!!!!! its me again. 
> 
> \- back w more shenanigans
> 
> \- this time ryouma! is there again! tennis man! yeah
> 
> \- i SWEAR ill write a fic where gonta and ryouma Actually Interact but its not this one (edit: i did its called love mail)
> 
> \- disclaimer: some of this shit will make -3 sense w/o the context of bitches and sankes, so if you havent read that its in the same collection as this so! wink

Message Log for [ **sargent makotos lonely heats club blnd** ] at 4:16

 

**anime protag:** have we ever actually changed the name so it has less typos

 

**space dood:** lol no

 

**shsl fishfood:** we have not.

 

**anime protag:** hm. we should do that

 

**shsl fishfood:** ill do it

 

**shsl fishfood** renamed the chat [ **pining losers** ]

 

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** Hoshi-kun! That’s not very polite! >>:-/

 

**anime protag:** Hoshi Gets Banned The Animation

 

**shsl fishfood:** youre the one who wanted my advice on love.

 

**space dood:** i nevr asked for nothin

 

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** Me neither! >>:-|

 

**shsl fishfood:** yeah but im the only one in this school besides tenko and akane with a flourishing relationship.

 

**shsl fishfood:** oh and i guess gundham

 

**space dood:** hmmm well i think im doing JUST FINE!

 

**anime protag:** saihara thinks youre dating maki.

 

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** I, however, am on the right track! >>:-)

 

**shsl fishfood:** debatable but ok taka

 

**anime protag:** ok so maybe the chat name is right

 

**space dood:** were fucked lol

 

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** Please refrain from using obscene language, Momota-kun!

 

**space dood:** shut up ass monitor

 

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** I monitor NO ONE’S behind!!!!!!!!!

 

**anime protag:** except mondos

 

**shsl fishfood:** rt

 

**space dood:** rt

 

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** This is entrapment and I won’t stand for it.

 

**anime protag:** N-E-WAYS

 

**anime protag:** this chat is for pining losers. have any of us made any progress.

 

**shsl fishfood:** well gonta and i recently celebrated our 6 month anniversary

 

**space dood:** literally shut the fuck up hoshi

 

**shsl fishfood:** just ban me

 

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** Well Mondo touched me on the arm 17 times today!!!

 

**anime protag:** thats great?

 

**space dood:** damn hoshi was right

 

**space dood:** anyways shuuichi still thinks im dating maki roll

 

**shsl fishfood:** oh rest in peace

 

**shsl fishfood:** he’ll never ask you out if he thinks youre dating maki let me tell you that

 

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** Hoshi-kun, if you don’t mind me asking,

 

**shsl fishfood:** gundham. it was gundham

 

**space dood:** LOL YOU THOUGHT GONTA WAS DATING GUNDHAM

 

**anime protag:** wow.

 

**anime protag:** but isnt gundham dating kazuichi

 

**shsl fishfood:** well i know that now.

 

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** You have my condolences, but that is admittedly very humorous!

 

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** I’ve known Gundham for a long time and he’s been in love with Souda ever since he first confronted him about Gundham’s friendship with the Dark Lady!

 

**anime protag:** did you just refer to sonia as the dark lady..?

 

**shsl fishfood:** we’re getting off topic.

 

**shsl fishfood:** naegi, any updates?

 

**anime protag:** ah.. no…

 

**space dood:** lol

 

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** I’m sure he’ll come around sometime, Naegi-kun.

 

**space dood:** we really are pining idiots

 

**anime protag:** yeah

 

**shsl fishfood:** here’s my advice.

 

**anime protag:** bless us with your gay info hoshi-kun

 

**space dood:** prayer hands emoji

 

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** Why do you not just send the emoji?

 

**space dood:** my phone is shit

 

**shsl fishfood:** do you want my advice or not. getting off topic is uncool

 

**anime protag:** _hoshi called me uncool………._

 

**shsl fishfood:** and ill do it again

 

**shsl fishfood:** here’s my advice.

 

**shsl fishfood:** just go for it, or you’ll regret it later.

 

**shsl fishfood:** love with your whole heart for as long as you can because you don’t know how long your time together will last.

 

**shsl fishfood:** i once took a lover when i was young like you

 

**space dood:** hoshi im older than u

 

**shsl fishfood:** you’ve still got a ways to go.

 

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** That’s not even applicable

 

**anime protag:** thank you for the advice hoshi-kun!!

 

**shsl fishfood:** thanks naegi. im glad that someone here appreciates my words

 

**space dood:** hey i appreciate you >:///

 

**shsl fishfood:** debatable but i dont have the energy to argue with you

 

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** I appreciate it as well, Hoshi-kun!

 

**anime protag:** oh my goodness

 

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** What, is that so shocking? >>:?

 

**anime protag:** no maki just messaged me

 

**space dood:** WHAT DID SHE SAY

 

**space dood:** is she apologizing for stealing my phone

 

**shsl fishfood:** no, momota, she isn’t.

 

**shsl fishfood:** what is she saying naegi

 

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** It isn’t very polite to pester Makoto-kun like that!

 

**space dood:** shut it ass monitor

 

**anime protag:** she told me to be ready and be scared.

 

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** Does that count as threatening?

 

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** I’m going to report her for threatening.

 

**anime protag:** wow ok

 

**shsl fishfood:** hmm. she didnt say do you want to be killed?

 

**space dood:** thats weird lol

 

**space dood:** ill go talk to her

 

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** Goodbye, Kaito!

 

**shsl fishfood:** see ya space cowboy

 

**anime protag:** okay i said there were no updates but byakuya? just messaged me?

 

**anime protag:** he NEVER texts first

 

**shsl fishfood:** huh

 

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** Hm.

 

**anime protag:** he literally just said my name. and thats it

 

**anime protag:**

 

byakuya: naegi.

 

anime protag: yeah what?

 

byakuya: _makoto naegi._

 

**shsl fishfood:** oh what the fuck

 

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** Language!

 

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** That sure is strange, Makoto-kun.

 

**anime protag:** yeah im. Confused

 

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** Did he say anything else?

 

**shsl fishfood:** …

 

**shsl fishfood:**...naegi?

 

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** Makoto-kun????

 

**shsl fishfood:** oh he fuckin dead

 

Message Log for [ **Private Messages** between **anime protag#6969** and **byakuya#4200** ] at 5:02

 

**byakuya:** naegi.

 

**anime protag:** yeah what?

 

**byakuya:** _makoto naegi._

 

**anime protag:**..thats me?

 

**byakuya:** would you care to explain this?

 

**byakuya:** makotoisgay4richbitch.png

 

**anime protag:** whats that file name

 

**byakuya:** ignore that. my question pertains to the image itself.

 

**anime protag:** ah

 

**byakuya:** firstly. why would you ever use apples messaging service.

 

**byakuya:** second of all.

 

**anime protag:** ah…. yeah,

 

**byakuya:** “”yeah””?

 

**byakuya:** ugh. i do NOT wish to have this conversation over text.

 

**anime protag:** i dont really want to have it at all! so

 

**byakuya:** naegi, we wont be able to avoid this forever. i'm sure youve realized this.

 

**anime protag:** yeah. well

 

**anime protag:** i can try!

 

**byakuya:** you are so insolent.

 

**byakuya:** i’ll be at Le Souris. show or not. it’s your choice, naegi.

 

**[byakuya#4200** ] ended the chat.

 

Message Log for [ **sargent makotos lonely heats club blnd** ] at 5:37

 

**anime protag:** well folks now i certainly have updates!

**Author's Note:**

> \- welcome to th end notes Babey
> 
> \- hope u enjoyed! it was fun to write this one
> 
> \- at all yall commenters......... i owe u my life i know i dont respond to you but i just read them and grin?????? so thanks
> 
> \- find me on twitter/tumblr @shslprisoner for more bullshit
> 
> \- (EDIT 1/31) so the image Fuckin Broke but it should be fixed 
> 
> \- that concludes my lets play of the end notes remember to lice commerce and subatomic


End file.
